1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for making a structural connection between a plurality of structural members joined at an angle. Specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-heel connector for securing a rafter, a ceiling joist, and supporting wood walls in a single bracket connection. The design capacity of the multi-heel connector is sufficient to provide for superimposed vertical/horizontal/diagonal dead and live loads, including enhanced loads such as hurricane wind forces from contributing areas.
2. Description of Related Art
The connector of the present invention has particular utility with respect to light frame building construction that predominates the residential and light commercial construction market. Many different connectors are used in the art for joining structural members for building construction. These different connectors are designed to secure rafters and joists to the adjoining walls of a building structure. The connectors are provided with through-holes for fasteners that are driven through the connector and into the side faces of the structural members being connected.
In addition, the connectors for securing a rafter, ceiling joist, and supporting wood walls must now be designed for withstanding the upward and lateral loads developed by high winds, which differ by geographic location, and may include hurricane forces.
The prior art has provided numerous configured connectors to secure construction structural members to one another individually, particularly in the area of rafter-joist-wall attachments.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,908 issued to Snow, et al., on Jul. 6, 1976, titled “CROSS TIE SADDLE BRACKET,” a weld fabricated steel saddle bracket is taught having an elongated angle member with a portion adapted to abut the side of the top wall plate of a building and another portion adapted to lie on the top of the top wall plate, with two right angle members welded to the top portion of an elongated angle member. This is used as a cross tie saddle bracket for roof trusses. The weld attachment is such that one side edge of the horizontal flat portion is in planar alignment with the vertical side of the elongated member, and the end thereof is substantially flush with the end of the elongated angle member. A ceiling joist is adapted to be received in the saddle. A roof rafter is also carried in the saddle formed by the top of the elongated angle member, and the parallel spaced apart vertical portions of the first and second angle members.
Absent from this design, however, is an angled base segment or connector portion for supporting a rafter without a birdsmouth cut, as well as the angled tabs for attaching the blocking, and vertical tie down tabs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,235 issued to Reinen on Jun. 2, 1987, titled “SPACING AND SUPPORT CONSTRUCTION MEMBER,” a spacing and support construction member for wood frame construction is taught, providing precise positioning and support for cross members. The structure provides for an elongated center strip, nailing prongs, and multiple pairs of perpendicular projections at fixed locations along the center strip. The perpendicular projections are located on opposite sides of the center strip, and separated by a distance, which corresponds to the width of the cross member. A nailing tab extends outwards from the center strip, in the plane of the center strip. In a similar fashion to the '908 patent, absent from this design is an angled base segment or structure for supporting a rafter, as well as the angled tabs for attaching the blocking, and a vertical tie down tab.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,085 issued to Krueger on Dec. 11, 1990, titled “CONSTRUCTION PLATE,” a construction plate is taught that includes a central body with a plurality of opposed legs directed outwardly, and a plurality of flanges mounted to bend lines relative to the central body to permit securement of the construction stud. The elongated central body has extended orthogonal forward legs. A right flange plate is bendable along a bend line mounted to the right side edge of the central body. Similarly, a left flange plate is integrally formed to the left side edge of the central body. Bending the flanges permits the mounting of a vertical stud member to a roof truss and a top plate stud. Although this brace accommodates an angled truss, it does so by providing brace-support via vertically extending members; there are no angled portions of the bracket to provide support for the truss. This brace also does not have tab or connection for the blocking member. The connection of the '085 patent refers to a truss support. Trusses are inherent structural members unlike individual rafter/joist construction; thus, the brace of the '085 patent does not provide for lateral loads which are within the truss itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,781 issued to Thompson on Oct. 2, 2001, titled “STUD, TOP PLATE, AND RAFTER TIE DOWN,” a one piece metal connector is taught that ties the structural members of the roof and wall on a wood framed house. The rafter, side wall support and upper and lower top plate are all secured by the bracket. The plate tab is essentially comprised of several right angle bends that include extended legs with a plurality of nail holes to secure to the rafter, the side wall support, and the top plate. The bracket forms an anchor clip for securing the rafter and sidewall support, and is vertically symmetric such that by turning it upside down, it can be used on the opposite side of the rafter and sidewall support. However, the bracket does not provide a structure for holding the rafter at an angled position, eliminating the typical birdsmouth cut on the rafter, or an extension for performing a tie down capable of withstanding hurricane force winds. There is also no connection for a blocking member, and no provision for a lateral load between the rafter and joist.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,019 issued to Collie on Jan. 4, 2005, titled “TORNADO AND HURRICANE ROOF TIE,” an angled riser includes a bridge angled to correspond with a selected pitch for a rafter. This design still does not include an angled bracket for supporting the bottom portion and weight of a rafter. The riser portion does not include a bottom piece for varying the rafter at different pitches. The rafter is secured to the bracket by nail holes in the raised bracket portion. There is also no connection for a blocking member, and no provision for a lateral load between the rafter and joist.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by accommodating conventional joint construction at the heel with a multi-heel connector that addresses and facilitates the unique angles of attachment while securing the connection against high dynamic loads, such as hurricane force winds.
Other advantages of the present invention include a reduction in time to fabricate each rafter in handling, measuring, and layout, and omitting birdsmouth cuts.